The invention relates to a weighing device for articles such as small slaughtered animals which are carried along a transport track and of which this movement is temporarily interrupted during determination of the weight.
When weighing objects such as slaughtered animals, which are carried along on a transport track and have to be stopped temporarily for carrying out the weighing, slowing-down and acceleration forces occur which are transmitted to the weighing device and the measuring cell therein and thus falsify the result of the weighing. These forces are considerable, in particular when the interruption for the weighing is only brief and the object has thus to be stopped rapidly and brought into motion again rapidly. Moreover the weighing device has no time to come to rest and the result of the weighing will then greatly deviate from the actual weight.